Mon prof, tueur de fessier littéraire
by minata-nya
Summary: Naruto vient d'accéder à la majorité et va enfin pouvoir réaliser son fantasme... La première leçon de sa vie d'adutle sera qu'il ne faut pas se moquer du nom de son amant!


**Auteur: **Mina

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

**Attention:** fic UA (donc dans un tout autre univers que le manga), personnages plus ou moins OCC

**Pairing:** NaruSasu et SasuNaru

**Résumé:** Naruto vient enfin d'avoir 18 ans et la première leçon de sa vie d'adulte sera de ne jamais se moquer du prénom de son amant...

**Rating:** M

**L'école**

**« Driiiing! Driiing! »**

La sonnerie stridente me vrillait les tympans, comme chaque jour depuis presque trois mois maintenant. En même temps, quelle idée aussi de se mettre juste sous cette... chose sensée être une horloge? Nah, je suis étourdi par nature... Je suis certain d'avoir un lien de parenté avec Dori... Vous savez, le poisson dans Némo qui souffre de troubles de la mémoire immédiate. J'ai simplement une variante: troubles de la mémoire tout court. Enfin bref, je me dirige vers mon cours préféré: la littérature! Normal en temps que littéraire me direz-vous... J'ai enfin réussi à passer en terminale; plus qu'un an à tirer et après, enfin tranquille avec ces règlements à la c** , ces pions, ces conseillères d'orientation et ce foutu psy convaincu que j'ai été un ninja renfermant un démon à l'intérieur de moi dans une vie antérieure, ce qui expliquerait mon agressivité aussi soudaine qu'infondée selon lui. C'est vrai: pour quelles raisons pourrais-je vouloir tuer un mec qui me harcelait? Ou qui me tâtait le cul un peu trop souvent - désolé pour le langage un peu trop ordurier mais que voulez-vous, chacun sa « rebelle attitude » ? Non franchement, je suis vraiment trop violent. C'est certain.

Bref, pour en revenir à mon année de terminale: je suis en filière littéraire, vous l'aurez compris – ou du moins je l'espère pour vous sinon allez voir mon psy, il vous trouvera une vie antérieure sans problèmes – et comme tout terminale L, j'ai droit à huit heures de philosophie et quatre heures de littérature par semaine (entre autres). Mon professeur de philo est, comment dire, un vieux pervers aussi impressionnant par sa culture pornographique que par les rares moments de pure sagesse qui le traversent. Sympathique, non? Et cet écrivain – parce qu'il écrit en plus: de vrais torchons à peine autorisés pour les adultes – est, comble de chance, mon tuteur et responsable légal! Un vrai bonheur, franchement. Enfin, mon cher professeur de littérature. Si mon parrain – Jiraya au passage – vous a semblé amusant, vous allez adorer mon prof principal: j'ai nommé Monsieur Uchiha. Comment dire... Pour résumer, les pingouins du pôle nord se transforment en magnifiques statues de glace face à un seul de ses regards. Cool non? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ferait un malheur en vendeur d'esquimaux. Blague à part, il est terrifiant. Glacial, polaire. Et que Dieu me pardonne, c'est un véritable apollon. Un corps à poussez au viol, vraiment! Jusqu'à ce que vous croisiez ses yeux d'onyx. Un aller simple pour l'enfer serait plus souhaitable. Voilà ce que vous dirait n'importe quel élève dans la classe. Surtout que ce charmant jeune homme est d'un sadisme prononcé envers toutes les malheureuses personnes qui l'on en cours. Sauf moi. Non, non, non, je ne joue pas au caïd. C'est juste que ce magnifique éphèbe me fait bander comme personne ne l'a jamais fait – et je peux vous promettre que des gens, j'en ai vu un paquet sans fausse modestie. Son sadisme m'excite, ses yeux me donnent des frissons et sa voix... Mon Dieu, je veux le violer dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. Et je lui fais de l'effet, c'est indéniable. Tout simplement parce que ses pupilles s'enflamment à la vue de mon corps, que mon sourire provocateur lui tire un léger rictus sur ses lèvres à peine rosées et sensuelles et qu'imperceptiblement, il me touche dès qu'il le peut. Tout comme moi. Oh, c'est trois fois rien: un simple effleurement sur le dos de ma main lorsqu'il me rend ma copie, un léger souffle chaud et tentateur dans ma nuque lorsqu'il regarde mes brouillons – chose que je déteste en règle générale … Oui, ce mec est une tentation vivante... Et je vais croquer à pleines dents dans ce magnifique fruit du péché.

Nous sommes entrés en cours et c'est en léchant ma lèvre inférieur – pure provocation, vous en conviendrez, mais j'aime ça – que je lui glisse un **« Bonjour Sensei » **qui lui fait légèrement écarquiller les yeux et sourire – par sourire, je parle d'un rictus: on est un Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas. Je vais à ma place tranquillement en tentant d'empêcher que mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire goguenard. J'ai un projet aujourd'hui, et il ne peut qu'aboutir avec succès. J'étais certain qu'il allait être choqué: je n'avais jamais fait de signes aussi évocateurs avant. Mais j'avais l'intuition que ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au vu du micro sourire qui ne voulait pas partir de son visage imberbe. Ses yeux créaient de véritables décharges électriques en mon for intérieur mais je m'évertuais à les ignorer; aujourd'hui, ça ne sera pas moi qui craquerai...

**-Naruto Uzumaki.**

**-Présent, **répondis-je posément, en lançant un regard chaud à mon cher professeur.

L'appel, quel ennui. Encore une chose qui – je l'espère – sautera avec la fac. Tiens, ça me fait penser que je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Vous connaissez mon nom à présent. Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire: je vais avoir 18 ans. Ça fait trois mois – ou presque – que j'attends ça : la majorité. Mr Uchiha ne le sait pas encore, mais d'ici quelques heures, il va s'en douter... Bref, je suis blond aux yeux bleus – pas du tout typé japonais comme mon prof – et de taille moyenne. Je suis plus petit que lui. Mais j'ai une plus forte carrure: il paraît androgyne à côté de moi – et non encore, je ne me vante pas, ce ne sont que des constatations. Enfin, qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autre?... Ah si, niveau spécificités de mon apparence, j'ai un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite, une barre avec deux petites boules noires à ses extrémités ainsi qu'un ras-le-cou en cuir noir avec un petit pendentif formant un tourbillon – mon blason en quelque sorte – dont je ne me sépare jamais. Cadeau d'un ex à qui je tenais. Oui « un »; je suis gay. Depuis... la fin du collège je dirais. Au cas où vous auriez des doutes, je l'assume complètement et l'affiche même – encore une provocation, j'aime ça je vous dis! Donc, Mr Uchiha le sais, bien que j'ai du faire une cure de petits amis, vu qu'aucuns ne lui arrivaient à la cheville. Je suis un peu obsédé par lui. Enfin non, je suis totalement obsédé par lui. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Enfin bref. Je suis orphelin, mes parents sont morts peu de temps après ma naissance. Jiraya, un ami de la famille m'a recueilli, et je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Il est gentil. Pervers mais gentil. Sa plus grosse erreur, ce fût de m'abonner chez mon psy parce que je me battais trop. Ça, c'était vraiment con. Mais bon, ça me fait marrer au moins!

Ah, le cours est terminé. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du prof dans l'intention de lui demander des éclaircissements sur un point de cours que j'avais parfaitement compris mais qui était suffisamment complexe pour que, le temps qu'il me l'explique, tous les élèves et la majorité des professeurs soient loin du bâtiment. Mais il m'a pris de court:

**-Mr Uzumaki, veuillez venir à mon bureau s'il vous plait, **m'appela-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Un instant, je crus qu'il allait vraiment me reprocher quelque chose mais vu le regard chaud qu'il avait, je n'eus aucuns doutes: j'allais avoir mon cadeau d'anniversaire avec un joli ruban en prime avec un peu de chance. Non, j'allais l'avoir, c'était certain. Il me parla de littérature et de projets d'orientation le temps que le bâtiment se vide puis alla directement fermer la porte à clé. Le temps qu'il se retourne, j'avais déjà déboutonné ma chemise. Sentir ses yeux glisser sur mon torse nu me procurait une émotion inexplicable: un amalgame de désir, d'excitation, et d'impatience. Je voyais mon professeur avancer et m'embrasser sans douceur, juste avec envie. Je lui répondis avec le même besoin: nous n'avions pas envie de douceur, de tendresse ou du moins pas pour l'instant. Je n'en avais pas envie. Bientôt sa chemise se retrouva en lambeaux par terre, déchirée par mes soins – les boutons prenaient trop de temps. Il observa mon collier, voulant l'enlever mais je l'en empêchai.

**-J'y tiens, je ne le quitte pas, même pour coucher...**

**-Tu es mineur...**

**-Plus aujourd'hui... Je suis majeur depuis une demi-heure **_**sensei, **_lui répondis-je en grignotant son oreille pendant qu'il dévorait mon cou tout en massant mon postérieur - ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais ce prof?

Il parut surpris et j'en profitais pour le coller contre le mur, calant une jambe entre ses cuisses. Il me fixa un moment, hébété, avant de se ressaisir en essayant de se dégager.

**-T-t-t. J'ai droit à un cadeau je crois professeur. Dix huit ans, ça se fête non?**

**-Tu avais tout planifié...**

**-Moi? Juste un peu. Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si vous ne le vouliez pas, n'est ce pas? **

**-...**

**-Laissez vous aller, je suis sûr que vous allez aimer...**

Il ne me répondit pas mais son corps, nettement plus détendu qu'avant, me fit sourire: mon cadeau était tout prêt tout chaud, juste devant moi et je me délectais de son odeur, du goût de sa peau.

Doucement, je descendis le long de son torse marmoréen, partant de son oreille, grignotant son cou pour laisser une belle marque rouge, signe qu'il n'était qu'à moi pour ce soir, passant sur ses pectoraux pour téter brusquement un de ses tétons tout en pinçant l'autre. Le gémissement que cela provoqua me ravi et anima un peu plus la chaleur présente dans mon bas-ventre. Je continuais tout en notant ce point érogène dans un coin de mon esprit. Je laissai ma langue dessiner les abdominaux finement ciselés et atterrir finalement sur son nombril que je trouvai... adorable. Vraiment, c'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit en le voyant. Je le goûtai avec délicatesse, avant de mimer l'acte plus franchement avec mon appendice buccale, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer un nouveau et magnifique gémissement de mon cadeau personnel aux pommettes rosées et à la respiration hachée. Cette vision annihila le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait encore sur mon désir et je remontai soudainement la tête pour embrasser à pleine bouche mon professeur de littérature tandis que je retirais d'un seul mouvement son pantalon et son boxer. Je pris son sexe à pleine main, démarrant des allers-retours saccadés. Je le sentis émettre un petit cri et une plainte absolument exquise dans ma bouche pendant que j'ajoutais mon propre sexe à la masturbation. Il vint bientôt dans ma main, je le suivi de près. Je ne pu m'empêcher de goûter le mélange de nos semences, sous les yeux surpris et désireux de mon sensei. Je souris avec malice et l'embrassai, lui faisant découvrir son propre goût mélangé au mien. Il rougit un peu plus et là, à ce moment là, je crois que j'ai totalement disjoncté. Enlevant mon jean et mon boxer, je lui présentai trois doigts qu'il enduisit consciencieusement de salive pendant que j'obligeai ses jambes à s'enrouler à mes reins. Je les récupérai et commençai à masser son intimité tout en titillant ses tétons pour lui changer les idées. Je le sentais crispé et je pensai tout à coup que, peut-être, il n'avait jamais été pris. Cette pensée me ravit: j'étais le premier à le visiter de l'intérieur. Néanmoins, je voulais avoir sa confirmation:

**-Dîtes moi sensei, on ne vous a jamais pris? **

**-...**

**-Allez, dîtes le moi, je ne voudrais pas vous faire mal par inadvertance... **

**-...N-Non. **

**-Bien. Très bien même. **

Je le vis froncer les sourcils mais mon sourire dû le rassurer: il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna. Je le trouvai tellement beau à ce moment là qu'un besoin express de le sentir contre moi se fit sentir dans tout mon corps et je posai mes lèvres délicatement sur leurs jumelles, voulant lui montrer tout ce que je ne voulais pas lui dire. Encore une fois, son regard trahi de la surprise puis une sorte d'affection. Je profitai que son esprit soit occupé à autre chose pour introduire un premier doigt en lui. Une grimace déforma ses traits sous la douleur et j'enchaînai tout de suite avec une masturbation pour lui changer les idées. Petit à petit, il se détendit et je pu insérer un deuxième doigt en lui sans qu'il ne bronche puis un troisième. Je m'appliquais à détendre les chairs et à les écarter assez pour le préparer un maximum à ma présence plutôt...imposante – et non, ce n'est toujours pas de la vanité mais une simple constatation basée sur bon nombre de témoignages. Soudain, il prit la parole et sa voix grave et chaude eut l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque sur moi.

**-Naruto... Vas-y... J'en peux plus!**

**-A vos ordres **_**sensei**_**.**

J'extirpai mes doigts de son intimité sous un grognement de mécontentement de sa part avant de me positionner et de pousser doucement. La respiration coupée et le visage crispé par la douleur, mon prof s'accrocha à moi comme un damné à sa dernière chance tout en serrant les dents, retenant un hurlement. Je lui soufflais des mots rassurants, lui caressai le dos d'une main et de l'autre accélérai les allers-retours sur son sexe. Je le sentis se détendre un petit peu et continuai mon avancée en lui, écartant les chairs au fur et à mesure. Une fois rentré jusqu'à la garde, je lui laissai le temps de s'habituer et embrassai chaque parcelle de sa peau qui tombait sous mes lèvres. Après quelques minutes, il me demanda de continuer et je m'exécutai avec plaisir, tout en respectant un rythme assez lent pour ne pas le brusquer. La première fois, ça faisait toujours un peu mal. Mais apparemment, ça allait pour lui parce qu'il réclama bientôt plus de vitesse. J'accédai à sa demande et bientôt, nous nous mîmes à faire l'amour avec frénésie, sans aucunes retenues. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vint dans ma main, se crispant et me faisant venir à mon tour en lui dans un orgasme fulgurant. Je m'écroulai par terre, le tenant toujours contre moi, collé à mon torse. Nous retrouvâmes nos respirations en silence, nos yeux accrochés. Il détourna le regard le premier et se releva avec difficulté – je vous avez bien dit que j'étais pas petit! – et commença à se rhabiller. Je me relevai à mon tour puis, une pensée me revint à l'esprit.

**-Au fait sensei, quel est votre prénom? Je me le suis toujours demandé. **

**-... Sasuke.**

**-Sasuke? Comme... **

J'explosai de rire. C'était vraiment drôle: mon sensei portait dans son prénom notre action: sas-UKE. Voyant son incompréhension au sourcil qu'il venait d'élégamment relever, je lui expliquai la cause de mon hilarité. Il y eut un moment de flottement où il me fixa, la bouche ouverte par l'ébahissement que causait mon explication.

**-Naruto...**

**-Euh...oui?**

Je voyais presque l'aura noire qui semblait le recouvrir. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire sur ce coup là. Peut-être...

**-Suis moi.**

**-Pardon?**

**-Remets ton foutu pantalon de merde et suis moi dans ma voiture immédiatement, je vais te montrer qui est un uke ici. **

**-Mais je...**

**-Maintenant! **

**-O-Oui...**

J'aurais dû me taire.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je vais mourir.

Naruto Uzumaki, le retour! Et dans une sacrée merde. Vous vous souvenez, je viens juste de me taper mon glacial – plus tant que ça quand on le connaît plus... intimement – prof de littérature, j'ai nommé Mr Uchiha, Sasuke de son petit nom. Un putain de bon coup si vous voulez mon avis – de toute façon je vous le donne alors démerdez vous avec! Pardonnez mon langage quelque peu... familier mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis dans la merde. Et bien profond en plus. Car, après avoir fait le sublime cul de mon professeur comme il se doit – chose attendue depuis environ trois mois – j'ai eu le malheur de faire une petite blague de rien du tout sur son prénom et môsieur s'est vexé et là, je suis dans sa voiture, accroché au siège en jetant des coups d'œil craintifs à mon fantasme sur pattes. Il faut dire qu'il roule à plus de 140 km/h sur une toute petite nationale qui enchaîne virages sur virages, en direction de chez lui. Et qu'il à l'air plus que furieux. Vous comprendrez donc qu'il planait un silence de mort dans la bagnole – jolie au passage: ford GT noire il me semble. Enfin bref.

Je vais mourir.

Parce qu'au pire, on va se manger un arbre, une voiture, un panneau ou je ne sais quoi et qu'au mieux, il va me défoncer le cul jusqu'à que je m'évanouisse et ne puisse plus marcher pendant au minimum une semaine. J'aime le sexe mais je tiens à mon cul quand même.

…

Maman, au secours!

Je pourrais même pas porter plainte pour viol, je suis entièrement et complètement consentant pour qu'il me viole autant de fois qu'il le souhaite. Et moi qui pensais qu'une fois me contenterait... Doux rêve que celui-ci. Rien qu'être près de lui me fout une érection de tous les diables. Le plus discrètement possible, je déboutonne mon jeans et glisse ma main dans mon boxer. Bordel que ça fait du bien! C'est pas le pied mais presque. Il faudrait que ça soit _sa _main pour que je grimpe sur les nuages et au-delà... Merde! Pense à autre chose Naruto! Viiite!

Je tourne la tête vers le paysage qui défile à une vitesse affolante pour ne pas montrer mon visage sûrement rouge et mes lèvres sanguinolentes, mutilées par mes dents pour empêcher mon sensei d'entendre ma respiration sifflante et mes cris d'extase.

**-Arrête ça tout de suite.**

Oups! Pas assez discret. Sa voix tranchante me statufie et je peine à tourner ma tête pour affronter, tremblant, ses yeux d'onyx. Il me fixe, jetant quelques rapides coups d'œil à la route de temps en temps. Il est malade ce type! Il tient vraiment à ce que l'on crève dans un accident de la circulation?

**-Je te ferais tellement jouir que tu n'auras plus l'envie de te masturber de la semaine. De toute façon, tu ne pourras plus bouger, alors économises toi. **

…

Au risque de me répéter...

Je vais mourir.

Putain, je crois que j'ai jamais autant flippé de ma vie. Il vient de stopper la voiture. Ça c'est mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais pour mon pauvre cul. C'est limite si j'entends pas la musique des films d'horreur bateaux où le terrible meurtrier s'apprête à égorger sa victime fraîche et innocente. Et si, je suis innocent! Et ce type est vraiment terrifiant! Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'un simple jeu de mot allait le faire disjoncter, franchement?

**-Descends. **

Ok... Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas le moment de jouer à l'adolescent rebelle et con là... Y a qu'à voir ses yeux – je sais, vous pouvez pas les voir mais un peu d'imagination merde! Donc, ses yeux froids, colériques, lubriques. Lubriques? Oh putain de merde. Mon pauvre, pauvre postérieur; mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'un putain de miracle là! Si vous me sortez de là, je promets de me faire enfant de chœur et d'aller à la messe tout les dimanches! Et pour la confession... Euh ça on verra ça plus tard, hein!

...

…

…

Je crois que Dieu est sourd. Ou alors, c'est un sacré voyeur pervers parce que là, je suis chez lui, déjà quasiment à poil et emmener de force vers ce que j'imagine être sa chambre. Mon sensei adoré doit remarquer mon regard _légèrement _paniqué puisqu'il me murmure à l'oreille:

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te prendrai sur chaque meuble de chaque pièce de cet appartement. **

Je me sens mieux, vraiment. My god, je suis _vraiment _ mort. Et je hais mon corps parce que ce salaud d'Uchiha arrive à le faire réagir comme jamais. J'aimerais bien des boules quies, histoire de ne pas entendre les gémissements d'extase qui sortent de _ma _bouche. Ses lèvres sur mon cou, ses mains me malaxant délicieusement le postérieur me rendent fou. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau à un soupir presque crié de ma part et, bien que je ne le voie pas, il me fait frissonner de peur. Vous ai-je déjà dit que mon professeur de littérature était un vrai sadique?

Putain, je sens plus mes fesses! Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser ou dire sur ce putain de prof de mes deux, c'est un vrai salaud! J'ai pas le temps de récupérer un minimum qu'il me traîne dans une autre pièce ou vers un autre meuble encore debout pour me faire l'amour avec délice et frénésie. Mes cuisses sont sales et poisseuses, couvertes du sperme qui coule quasiment ne continu maintenant de mon intimité. Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait plus besoin de me préparer maintenant! Non mais il est pas humain! Ça doit faire quoi, une demi-douzaine de fois qu'il m'a pris et il est toujours en forme! C'est quoi ce monstre?

Pourquoi mon fantasme doit-il être sadique et increvable? C'est pas juste... Il va me tuer à force!

**-Autour de la salle de bain maintenant **_**Naru-chan. **_**Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier quelques uns de mes petits jouets dans le bain...**

**-Nooooon!**

Hm... Je dois être mort, je peux pas être vivant et aussi bien... Ou alors j'ai encore trop fumé avec Kiba hier soir... J'espère que j'ai pas fait trop de conneries... La dernière fois, je me suis retrouvé dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, fiancé à une pute et couvert de caramel. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait cette nuit là d'ailleurs...

Nah, je savais pas que j'avais une aussi grosse peluche chez moi mais c'est cool... Hm, je sens que je vais m'abonner aux câlins quotidiens...

…

…

…

Tiens, doudou a bougé...

Problème. Une peluche ne bouge pas. Ah mais nan, j'suis con, elle est articulée ou mécanique, à tous les coups. Faudra que je pense à demander à Kiba comment ça fonctionne quand même...

…

…

…

Ok. Une peluche – même articulée, mécanique ou tout ce que vous voulez – ne peux pas me serrer contre elle, dans ses bras et soupirer dans mon cou. Ça, c'est pas possible ou alors je suis vraiment à la ramasse.

…

…

J'ai ramené quelqu'un à la maison? Nah, soit pas con Naruto et ouvre les yeux plutôt que penser n'importe quoi!

En effet, je suis avec quelqu'un mais pas chez moi. Pour être plus précis, je crois que je suis chez mon prof de littérature.

…

…

…

…

Putain de merde!

Je me redresse immédiatement – ou du moins essaye – pour retomber misérablement – comme une pauvre loque en fait. Classe hein ? - sur le matelas, cloué par une putain de douleur aux reins. Et là, ô comble de la honte, j'entends son _rire_. Enfin, ses épaules tressautent donc je suppose qu'il rit. Ça reste Sasuke Uchiha, hein. Donc là, il doit avoir un énorme fou rire. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

**-C'est pas drôle, j'ai un putain de mal de cul à cause de vous! Lui dis-je, furieux et honteux.**

**-C'est de ****ta**** faute.**

**-Non!**

**-Si, il ne fallait pas me provoquer. **

**-Mais je...!**

**-Ne cherche pas, tu auras tord.**

Je me tus, estomaqué. Jamais sensei ne m'avait parlé comme ça, ou en tout cas n'avait aligné autant de mots dans une phrase qui ne concernait pas ses cours. Quoique si...hier soir. Mes joues brûlent. Quand je pense à ce que l'on a fait...Son appart' doit être dans un état pitoyable...

**-Désolé...**

**-Pour?**

**-Votre appart'. Il doit être saccagé après...**

**-Après?**

**-Bah, vous savez... hier soir... répondis-je, soudain timide.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait hier soir. Dis le moi. **

**-Mais je...**

**-Dis le moi, **_**Naru-chan**_**.**

**-Quand on a couché ensemble, chuchotais-je honteux et sûrement rouge de la tête aux pieds. **

**-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en souriant légèrement.**

Je restai un moment en pause « bug » devant son sourire, petit certes, mais bel et bien présent. Dieu qu'il était beau quand il souriait!

**-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me tutoyer maintenant que nous nous connaissons un peu mieux?**

**-Je... Si v-tu veux...**

Un autre silence s'installa mais loin d'être pesant, il m'apaisait étrangement, moi qui détestait en règle général les silences.

**-Naruto.**

**-Oui?**

**-Dis mon nom. **

**-Uchiha?**

**-Non, mon prénom. S'il te plait. **

**-Non merci, je suis pas prêts pour un second round, je suis pas suicidaire.**

**-Naruto…**

**-Non mais vraiment, vous vous rendez compte dans quel état est mon fessier maint-**

Il ne me laissa même pas terminer ma phrase, trop occupé à me dévorer la bouche et à descendre sa main le long de mon torse jusqu'à… Naan !

**FIN**


End file.
